


Entranced

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Sex Magic, blame it on the magic spring, dubcon that becomes con, sure Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: When an enchanted spring forces them to confront their deepest desires, Goku and Vegeta must make a choice.  One-shot.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to draw portraits of Vegeta, then Goku, then my mind began to devise a story, and the next thing I knew, this was here.

"Man," Goku said, "that was a good spar!"

He and Vegeta had been sparring in an unfamiliar mountain range, away from innocent bystanders who might be hurt or killed by the massive amounts of energy being thrown around. Even the onset of a rainstorm hadn't killed their eagerness to trade blows, leaving both Saiyans spattered in mud, covered in small scratches and bruises, and with scorch marks on their clothing.

 _We'll have to get out of these wet, muddy clothes,_ Goku thought, then did his best to put the thought of Vegeta without clothes out of his mind. Vegeta simply could not find out that Goku wanted him. It would be a disaster. The prince would probably make fun of him, or worse, Vegeta would be angry and not want to spar with Goku anymore. He'd caught glimpses of Vegeta naked when they'd trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but had done his best to ignore it.

He'd taken a lot of cold showers during those three compressed years.

Vegeta sighed. Both he and Kakarot were utterly filthy from sparring in the rain. At least it was starting to let up. "We should both--" he scanned the horizon, looking for a nearby body of water-- "Is that a hot spring over there?" he asked, pointing at a spring nestled in old ruins, partially reclaimed by forest.

He did his best not to think of Kakarot's muscular body, naked in the waters of a hot spring, or how good it would be to touch the hard pectoral muscles that were already exposed (Kakarot's shirt had been an early casualty of their brawling), and then watch the younger man's expression change as his hands slowly moved down...

"Hey yeah," Kakarot said, "a hot bath would be great! Let's go, Vegeta!"

Vegeta shoved down the intrusive thoughts with the ease of long practice. If Kakarot found out about his unrequited attraction, he'd never live it down. Raditz and Nappa would probably mock him from the afterlife for _years_.

* * *

The Spring of the Heart's Desire had been long forgotten, its magic lying dormant for many centuries. In the distant past, wars had been fought over the enchanted spring that was said to swiftly bring a bather their heart's deepest desire, and the ancients had finally decided to end the futile struggles by removing any mention of the spring from any maps, wiping it from histories, erasing it from human memory.

But the spring was still there, and its magic, having not been depleted by use for over a millennium, was now especially potent. It waited patiently for new supplicants, so that it could make them happy. After all, everyone would be happier if they had their deepest desires granted...

* * *

Touching down, the two men quickly discovered a ruined stone bathhouse, the water diverted to run through it. Clearly, visitors were supposed to wash themselves before entering the spring, to avoid dirtying the water.

Their backs very deliberately turned to each other, Goku and Vegeta stripped and washed with the cold running water quickly, eager to relax aching muscles in the heat of the spring.

As they finished and walked out of the bathhouse, they happened to see each other naked.

Goku's immediate reaction was to keep his eyes on Vegeta's face. _Don't look down don't look down don't look down..._

Vegeta simply huffed and turned to face slightly away from Goku.

Doing their best to avoid staring at each other, the two men entered the warm water, completely unaware of each other's deepest secret desire.

As they sat across from each other in the spring, Goku and Vegeta quietly hoped that their erections weren't particularly noticeable. They quickly relaxed, however, as the warmth soaking into their skin did its work.

"Boy, this feels great!" Goku said, leaning back against the neatly-fitted stones that had been used to shape the sides of the spring into a comfortable pool. I could soak for _hours_!"

It's not bad, I suppose," Vegeta muttered. What _was_ that tingle at the base of his spine?

If the spring could have feelings, it would be elated. Not one, but two people had found it again, after all this time--and best of all, their desires would be easy to grant. Regrowing lost limbs would be simple after all these years of saving up its magic.

Then, it would give them a push towards their _other_ desires.

* * *

"Huh?" Goku was startled by a splash next to him, and let out a pained grunt when he grasped at the cause. But how--

Vegeta stood up suddenly. "My tail!" Sure enough, growing from his back was a long, russet-brown tail, fur wet and clinging together. Tears sprang to the Saiyan prince's eyes. "This must be a healing spring..."

He then noticed that Goku had hurt his own tail from grabbing at it. "Hmph. Clown." But the insult held no sting. He sat back down, even more happy to enjoy the benefits of the spring if it had done what he'd been assured even the galaxy's most advanced medical technology was unable to do.

Neither man was particularly aware of the lethargy that swept over them as they sat in the warm spring water, nor that they had spent longer than is usually wise to spend in hot water. The spring was soothing them, lulling them into a relaxed haze.

Vegeta was entranced by the expression on his companion's face, pupils fully dilated, cheeks slightly reddened from the warmth. He couldn't stifle his voice any longer. "Kakarot..." he moaned.

Goku was nearly hypnotized by how beautiful the expression on Vegeta's face was. "Vegeta..." he murmured. "My Prince."

Before either of them was conscious of moving, they found themselves in the middle of the spring, kissing passionately, arms tight around each other, tails entwined. They gasped and moaned into each other's mouths at how good it felt to hold each other tight, how right that kiss was, how good it felt for the warm, wet fur on their tails to rub together.

The spring knew it would need only one more push to the men's libido. They desired one another so very much; they just needed a little help expressing it. The water gently, ever so gently, pushed the Saiyans' hips more closely against each other and sent out another trickle of _desire_.

The reaction was immediate. Vegeta cried out and pulled Goku's body closer. Goku's hands moved from Vegeta's waist to his hips and began eagerly grinding against his beautiful prince.

As their cocks rubbed against each other, Goku and Vegeta clung together tightly, kissing every inch of skin they could reach, conscious only of their overwhelming love and lust. The sound of panting and moaning filled the air. They needed more...they needed--

"Ah! K-Kakarot!" Vegeta came first, spilling into the water. Goku's orgasm followed quickly after. They felt _so good_ , but knew that this wasn't what they needed either. They needed to get closer, to do more...

Goku took the initiative, carrying Vegeta back to the side of the pool with him, setting the smaller man in his lap. The spring's magic went to work lubricating Vegeta, preparing the way for Goku's needy cock to slowly enter his beloved at last. The earth-raised Saiyan let out a long, pleasured moan. "Oh Vegeta...you're so good...so tight..."

Vegeta pressed his hips tightly against his Kakarot, overwhelmed with lust and pleasure. It felt so good, so right, for Kakarot to fill and stretch his eager hole. He never once stopped to question the lack of pain or resistance; he was beyond any thought beyond his need for more. "Kakarot...so good...more!"

"Yes, my--ah!--prince!" Goku moaned as he continued to thrust into the warm, wet, slippery opening he'd found. "My prince--oh! Yes!" His head was all fuzzy and he couldn't think of anything except the incredible pleasure he felt and his need to give his prince _more_. "Vegeta!"

For several minutes, they made desperate love, punctuated by cries of "Yes!" and "So good!" and always, always "More!" The spring began to lubricate Goku's ass as well, knowing that the prince _desired_ to be the penetrating partner as well. Pain would get in the way of fulfillment.

Sure enough, after the two Saiyans came again, Vegeta found himself rising out of Goku's arms, bending him over the edge of the pool, and sliding home deep inside him. He didn't care what anyone thought of this. He didn't care about the come slowly dripping from his own ass. Vegeta only cared about filling Kakarot as he had been filled, pleasuring him, hearing Kakarot's sweet moans, getting _more_.

Goku cried out loudly for his prince, hearing the answering moans over his shoulder. He wanted this so much, wanted Vegeta to fill him with his seed, wanted them to feel _so good_ together. "More, Vegeta! Oh!"

The two continued like this for nearly an hour in various positions, until their passion was sated and they crawled out of the pool to catch their breath on the ancient stone.

The spring, its work complete, released its spell.

Vegeta rose to his knees, indignant. "Kakarot! What the hell--" He could remember what they'd done, could feel the warmth of Kakarot's spunk slowly dripping out of him. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Wuzzat, Vegeta?" Goku suddenly realized where he was and what he'd been doing. "Did--did you and I just--"

"What the hell was in that water? It was like we were drugged, or..." He paled. "Or enchanted."

"I mean," Goku said as he scratched the back of his head, "it was kinda fun though."

"You would say that, idiot," Vegeta remarked, his shock turning into anger. "What about our wives? What about--"

Goku silenced him with a quick kiss. "We'll work it out. Chichi's been saying she was happy we were so close. Maybe it'll be okay?"

Vegeta sighed. "Bulma has been talking about how it would be okay if you and I 'got to know each other better.' The vulgar woman was probably expecting this to happen one way or the other eventually."

"I hope Chichi's okay with it too," Goku said, "because I really, really wanna do that again sometime. You're incredible."

"Hmph. You're not so bad yourself."

As the sun set, they gathered up their clothes in the twilight to head home, uncertain what this new revelation meant for their friendship, but somehow content. Each of them had gotten what he'd wanted most.


End file.
